


Reassurance & Your Interview

by OhBelieveYouMe



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Love, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhBelieveYouMe/pseuds/OhBelieveYouMe
Summary: A little something for @mrschiltoncat because I adore her and we all need some sweet, fluffy Frederick / Reader stuff in our lives…





	

Four times.  
You had changed clothes four times, now.  
& That was only the tally for while he had been surveying.

_Supervising_ : he had called it.

Frederick perked a brow and leaned against his cane, while also cocking his head just slightly to the side. It was fascinating, really- he didn’t quite understand what your thought process was this morning. Though, he’d be lying if his watching you wriggle in and out of skirts, just to deny them and banish them to the floor with a subtle squirm and kick of your ankle, was only for his psychological considerations.

How delicately your fingertips skimmed the little buttons, clipping up the blouse until it shut just under your neck. No, the top clasp was then undone, and he could see your eyebrows bounce via your reflection in the mirror. Re-done, undone again: he had to bite his lip to keep from chuckling out loud. For a moment, Frederick thought of telling you to leave it open, the shirt was modest enough that the top button undone wouldn’t be considered crude-

But, you had seen his face skew in the mirror. It looked like he was about to burst into laughter; did you look silly? Quickly, you scanned your reflection, and critically crunched your nose. You did look silly, that had to be it. Fingers flew to the buttons you had just so diligently done up, and you went to undoing each and every one before shrugging the thin material off your shoulders.

Frederick sighed, louder than intended, and took a sideways look at the clock. “Isn’t your interview in an hour?” Of course, he knew that answer, and he also knew the office you were headed towards was only ten or twenty minutes from the house. You had told him all about it upon being asked in to be seen- and he always hung from every word you spoke. The address, the company- it was all burned in his memory, and he had been trying so hard to be patient and supportive. However, he felt it necessary to at least encourage you along… after all, you’ve been changing in and out of the nice shirts and skirts for at least an hour already. Little progress had been made, other than the bundle of rejected clothes on the floor.

“I don’t want to look ridiculous,” you whimpered, and slid past him so you could retreat back into the closet. “Not all of us are fashion savants, Frederick.” Thoughtfully, you skimmed the remaining blouses which hung neatly together, all your nicest clothes were sorted for easy access. You had nervously done so just the night before, hoping it would help your decision making today. Obviously, it had had little effect. “And you were about to laugh at me.”

Upon confirmation your back was towards him, Frederick rolled his green eyes theatrically to the ceiling, and exhaled sharply in light annoyance. He absolutely was not about to laugh at you, not like that. Perhaps flattery could save him? “That last blouse was lovely,” he followed behind you, and nosily eyed the newest considerations you were pondering on. Again, he tried to be helpful; “Honestly, that emerald dress you have may be the nicest outfit you own…” If you were going to mock his affinity for fashion, he might as well put it to use.

A light bulb sparked with the idea;  _That_ emerald dress. He had bought it for you, awhile ago, when he had you helping file away documents at the hospital as a temp. Back before you had decided to get a nice desk job with other fancy men in suits, when you didn’t have very many ‘nice’ clothes available to choose from. You spun at the suggestion, and moved effortlessly past him so you could try to find the dress he was talking so fondly of.

Funny, how your decisions hinged so strongly on his opinion.  
Lovely, how he so precisely decided to share his thoughts.

“This one?” You pulled at the familiar chiffon skirt, and eagerly searched his face for a sign of approval. Slowly, he nodded, and a subtle smirk pulled at his lips.

“Yes,” he further confirmed, “it’s modest and professional.” You went to pulling the dress over your shoulders, and smiled to yourself as the soft material fluttered over your frame. Maybe he was on to something, not that you doubted him often when it came to putting an outfit together. Gracefully, you smoothed out the skirt, shoving away any invisible wrinkles or dust bunnies you were convinced could exist.

The skirt fell just below your knees, and the top had long sleeves that widened around your wrists and it felt nice- unrestricted, though a little loose. You critiqued the choice the best you could without the mirror, twisting and stretching to try and get a good look at yourself.

While masking the smile at your little dance; Frederick crossed the divide between you two, and shamelessly grabbed up the sash that dangled at your sides. Slowly, knowingly- he wrapped it around your waist, so it could properly tie in the front and be used as the belt it was intended for. If you hadn’t seen him so expertly thread his ties so often before, you’d have mocked him for being so proficient with creating bows. “Lovely,” he complimented proudly, and placed his palms atop your hips as he took a moment to admire you, drinking in your sweet appearance as if he hadn’t watched you trot around in lingerie for the last many minutes. “You look stunning, Darling.”

Time for your eyes to roll, and you rocked to the balls of your feet so you could give him an innocent, thankful kiss. “I’m so nervous, Freddy-” the secret was barely whispered against his lips, your own little confession, and his hands slid to the small of your back in response.

“You have no reason to be,” he crooned reassuringly, and happily swayed side to side with you in his arms. It was small, precious, and you found yourself curling your fingers around his arms while leaning your face against his chest. “They’re going to adore you,” his encouragement flowed smoothly, you even shut your eyes as the peaceful song of his voice sunk in to sooth your fears. “You stole my heart within moments, you’ll blow them away as soon as you even begin to explain your accomplishments.”

His comforting was delectable, you savored every moment and inhaled his warm cologne to drown your fears in his existence, while you could- until he pulled away. A man on a mission, he left the closet, and you sighed a bit when you rocked back on your heels and into reality. Suddenly, you decided the dress would have to do, and you grabbed hold of matching heels before meandering back into the large bedroom. 

Empty- how did a man dependent on a cane move so fast? It was impressive, really, but you decided to take the quiet second to strap up your heels. Thoughtfully, you slid a foot into the shoe and propped yourself up on a bench so you could bend at the waist and reach your ankle. A quick peek to the clock by looking up through your lashes; thank goodness your wits were finally back to you. It was hard to waste time worrying over your appearance after your man’s sweet consoling. If you left in the next twenty minutes, you could easily make it to the office in time- maybe even have a spare moment to grab a coffee on your way. 

You straightened your spine to go about switching legs, but surprisingly, your back went flush against the soft lapels of his suit. Curiously, you craned your neck upwards, to try and peer at Frederick’s face in hopes of finding a context for the sudden surprise appearance. Silently, his arms fell over your shoulders, until he pulled back just enough for the smooth string of new pearls to slip over your throat. From behind, he delicately went to connecting the clasp, and he lay his hands just on either side of where his new gift lay against your skin. 

You happily leaned against him, and he responded by coiling arms tightly around your waist. His fingers splayed over the sash he had tied for you, and he enjoyed the smooth material of your dress by slipping his palms over your belly. “For good luck,” he whispered briefly, and rest his chin in the crook of your neck as the two of you twisted towards the mirror. Your temple pressed against his cheek, and you raised your hand to cup the other side of his face in your palm. 

“Thank you, Freddy-” a pull at his cheek, so you could manage to lift your chin and leave a gracious peck on the one closest to you. His arms tightened around you, and he eagerly returned the sentiment in just enough time to see you blush- which was absolutely done purposely. His favorite pink was the color your cheeks turned when you were this happy, he’d told you so hundreds of times before.

“Let’s get going,” Frederick suggested brightly, and pulled away so he could retrieve his cane and fetch the necessary accessories to combat the chill in the air outside. “If we leave now, I can get you a coffee on the way, at that little cafe you like so much-”

Your brows furrowed, and even while admiring the glimmering gemstones with your fingertips grazing the necklace, you spun to watch him as he went about the room. “Let’s?” Your voice begged clarification, and he chuckled while shrugging his jacket over his arms.

“Of course,” he let out a sigh, full of mock exasperation, before gently lying your own coat over the chair you were using to finish buckling the strap on your shoe- “You didn’t think I’d make you wallow in your worries the whole way  _alone_  did you?” Slyly, he bit onto his lip, and you thought you’d fall and fail at your task in response to the sudden joy and serenity that swept through you.

In fact, you did, and you had been dreading the nervous strut through the streets ever since the first alarm awoke you earlier in the morning. Now, though, your fears were all assuaged. Between his acceptance of your attire, the precious present of pearls, and knowing you’d have the joy of his company all the way to the office; you felt invincible, singular, exceptional, _capable._  All the wonderful complimentary adjectives he applied to you time, and time again until they were burned into your psyche.

This interview was **yours** , you were sure of it; and your determination was sealed when your Frederick took your hand in his and lifted it she he could place a persistent kiss on your knuckles. You were going to blow them all away.


End file.
